


A Fall Worth Taking

by Lilith_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Sweet Ending, why is that not a tag?, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's heavy air around them, things that go unspoken and maybe - probably - shouldn't.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sam, Cas, and Lucifer are in a relationship. At first, it does not go smoothly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fall Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine.

It’s hard, at first. No, scratch that. It’s hard all the time. There’s heavy air between all three of them, things that go unsaid and maybe - probably - shouldn’t. 

Cas has been killed by Lucifer before, and yet at the same time, he’s been comforted by him, and Lucifer knows (what used to be) Castiel’s deepest secrets and fears. They’ve both fallen, but both fell under different circumstances and both have very different feelings on the subject, and on their Father, for that matter.

Lucifer hides his feelings from both of them, and he holds grudges for a very long time. He’s been abandoned before, and coupled with the loss of his Father, family, war, and the use of one of his wings, it made for a very traumatic event. Even now, nearly millions of years after the event, he still fears abandonment above nearly everything else. When coaxed out of his self-imposed muteness, he’s admitted before that when he sees the two of them together, he fears they’ll leave him for each other. Their assurances seem to help, and they take care to cuddle him and sit with him when he wishes for their company.

Sam has his own issues and similarities with both of them. He spent a year being tormented by someone who looked like Lucifer on Earth, and too many to count being tortured by someone who looked like him in Hell. It doesn’t matter that he knows, intellectually, that the first was a product of his mind and his trauma, and the second was a product of his mind and Hell. He knows it hurts Lucifer when he can’t help Sam, and he tries so hard for him. 

Castiel, on the other hand, has caused him actual pain - mental, emotional, and physical - in the real world. He’s broken the wall separating twenty-four decades of Hell from the rest of his conscious mind, and, being an angel who hasn’t spent much time among humans (six years is nothing to a being who has been around since at least the creation of the universe) he can’t tell when something that is true will be hurtful. 

Sam works through it with them, and they work through their issues with him and the other when ready. Lucifer isn’t ready, yet. Slowly, they fall into a routine, skirting around the subjects that have been labeled as “do not discuss,” and talking about the ones that they can. Their relationship is hard, no doubt about it (and no pun intended), but they make it work. 

Even with the rare, but terrible, gut-wrenching, screaming matches, and other forms of fighting that quite often involve weapons of some sort, they hold on to their love for the others, and they learn to trust. Maybe, Sam muses one night, blanketed by Cas and Lucifer on their bed, trusting each other is the one kind of falling they’d never once regret.


End file.
